


Kiss and Rumble

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Advice, Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angels, Anger, Animal Attack, Animals, Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Archangels, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Ass-Kicking, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Background Het, Background Relationships, Bargaining, Battle, Belonging, Betrayal, Bickering, Big Sisters, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blue Eyes, Bonding, Boredom, Boundaries, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Bribery, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canon - Video Game, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Caught, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Clinging, Coercion, Comedy, Compare and Contrast, Competency, Competition, Complete, Computer Programming, Computers, Confusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Denial, Desire, Devotion, Digital World, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Duelling, During Canon, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escapism, Established Relationship, Evil Laughter, Evolution, Experimentation, Explanations, Eye Color, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, France (Country), French Kissing, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Games, Genetics, Geniuses, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Hatred, Heartache, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Hope, Hugs, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Imagination, In-Jokes, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, Insults, Interracial Relationship, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Licking, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Making Out, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Manipulation, Meddling, Mega Evolution, Meta, Metaphors, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Monsters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, Negotiations, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Partnership, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Plans, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Pride, Prodigies, Psychological Warfare, Rare Characters, Reconciliation, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Reminiscing, Revenge, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roughhousing, Sappy, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Seduction, Seraphim, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Siblings, Situational Humiliation, Slash, Sneakiness, Strategy & Tactics, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Talking Animals, Teaching, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Teasing, Technology, Television, Temptation, Tension, Tongues, Tournaments, Transformation, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Urban Fantasy, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Wrestling, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru play Digimon Rumble Arena, and teach each other a thing or two in the process. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	Kiss and Rumble

Kiss and Rumble

Author’s Note: Set after Digimon Adventure 02 and prior to Digimon Adventure tri. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Daisuke x Takeru. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari, past Daisuke x Wallace.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru play Digimon Rumble Arena, and teach each other a thing or two in the process.

* * *

YOU WIN!

“Not again!” Takaishi Takeru fought a losing battle against curbing his frustration.

“Hear that? That’s the sound of Motomiya Daisuke-sama dominating the field!”

Daisuke was whooping his butt at Digimon Rumble Arena; as namesake implies, a Digi-centric fighting game. Koushiro developed it to practice software design, and distributed copies among the Chosen Children to beta test.

It took all Takeru’s willpower not to smash down his controller. “I hate this game! I never win!”

“Ha! That’s what you get for playing as Seraphimon! Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode lines up much better combos!”

Even when he wasn’t trying to impress Hikari and evolve V-mon into “UltraAngemon,” Daisuke still had to one-up him.

“How am I supposed to compete? I’m already on the ground before I can land Seven Heavens!”

“I _guess_ I could teach you some moves,” Daisuke mocked, milking the moment. “Provided the right incentive came along.”

Nudge nudge.

Takeru hung in defeat for what felt like the billionth time in a row that afternoon, delivering a begrudging peck to his boyfriend’s cheek, to which Daisuke frowned.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that kiss!”

“What about it?” Takeru scratched his head. “I’m part French, remember?”

“Exactly! That’s not how the French do it!”

“It isn’t?”

“No, _this_ is how the French do it!” He hoisted Takeru by his shirt, then jammed his tongue in his mouth.

Man, was Daisuke ever a horrible kisser! Like a dog licking his face, only grosser.

Takeru seriously considered kicking him across the room. “You can’t kiss to save your life!”

“Hmph! Wallace would disagree with you!” an irate Daisuke defended his record.

Low blow. Nothing nastier than comparing his current blond, blue-eyed clanmate to his equally blond, blue-eyed ex from the U.S. of A.

_Keep it together, Takeru. Keep it together._

If Wallace was a WonderSwan and Takeru was a PlayStation, Daisuke had traded in his dated tech for a shinier console. The latter found solace in that fact.

He swallowed his pride.

“I _guess_ I could teach you some moves,” Takeru echoed, plotting payback. “Provided the right incentive came along.”

Wink wink.

Past relationship aside, who could complain when _Takaishi Takeru_ volunteered to make out?

“Uh, _yeah_!” Daisuke tackled him to the rug.

Of course, his annoying sister had to rear her meddling, pimpled chin.

Jun crossed her arms. “Ugh! Moooom, they’re doing it again!”


End file.
